


Do One Thing for Me

by Maitimiel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, F/F, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Needles, Rape/Non-con Elements, scalpelplay actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maitimiel/pseuds/Maitimiel
Summary: Amanda will do whatever it takes to succeed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceInKinkland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInKinkland/gifts).



“Subject 438 and 458 are still unconscious, but tests show promising brain activity. We’ll run more tests as soon as we can to see how much actual development there was.” 

“I want you to keep them down for as long as it’s necessary. No need risking the results for the sake of a couple days advance.”

“Of course, Dr. Pike. Subject 222 has woken up on its own and it’s running like a hamster. But tests showed mediocre results so far. We are hoping that might still change.”

“ ‘Mediocre’ is a kindness you do it. A pointless one. At the next application, I want you to double her dosage. Either she will improve, or we’ll have to discard it.”

“Yes Doctor,” said Amanda obediently, taking notes next to each subject’s identification number with her elegant, efficient handwriting. No one was better than her with a pen; no one was better than her with the needles either, and that was why run more she was Doctor Pike’s most valuable assistant, and why she knew she would have her own lab soon enough. It was a matter of patience, and Amanda could wait. 

They kept walking down the aisle, stopping here and there to take a closer look at one or other subject through the large windows that kept them safe. Most of the lights were on, bright and efficient. The ones that were off belonged to the rooms whose subjects hadn’t resisted the last application.

 _To achieve our finest results we must be willing to make sacrifices,_ she what she had been told in her very first week on Dr. Pike’s team, and she had written it down, at the time, though now she didn’t need to be reminded anymore. The dark rooms would be alight again, soon, and they would continue to make progress. 

“What are the reports for subject 318?” Dr. Pike’s voice cut sharply through Amanda’s mind, though she looked down with no hesitance or sign of startlement and read aloud what she had noted the night before.

“Subject 318 has woken up on her own a few hours after her latest application. Her vital signs were unstable, as were her responses to our tests. Now she’s unresponsive. Neurological activity has decreased since the last test on October 28.”

They stopped in front of the room where 318 now lied motionless on the bed. Though the lights were very bright, the pale girl kept her eyes fixed on the ceiling, her mouth slightly open. She hadn’t moved since the nurses had placed her on the bed, not even to rearrange her arm, which was folded beneath her, to a more comfortable position. 

Dr. Pike examined the subject from afar. “She looks unhealthy. We can’t afford to waste our funds with lost causes.”

“No, Dr,” agreed Amanda, staring at the small woman’s brown hair that spilled around her face. It had been shaved when the subject was admitted, but it had grown to be almost shoulder length, a testimony of how long the subject had resisted the treatment. Such a waste to just end it now.

“Ask one of the nurses to terminate her. I’ll be heading out.” Dr. Pike smiled mirthlessly. “Family dinner.”

She turned around and started walking away. Amanda thought for just a few seconds and hurried after her.

“Dr. Pike!”

The woman stopped and looked at her inquisitively. “Yes?”

“We have already invested so much in this subject, is one of our oldest ones. Perhaps this state can be reversed.” She waited for a response, but the doctor merely stared at her, so she continued speaking. “I could try and work with it. I have already dealt with this subject before, she was always compliant to me.”

“Amanda, the state of the subject is irreversible. She is a vegetable now.”

“Let me try.” Amanda hid behind a mask of cold indifference, but inside she was burning with eagerness. “As a personal project. I’ll do it on my own hours.”

Her superior evaluated her with the same piercing eyes with which she examined her subjects before deciding whether they would live or die. Then she looked at her watch and sighed. 

“Suit yourself. You can work on it after your shift is finished. You have a week. That’s as many resources I’m willing to waste on this idiocy. Good night.”

A smile dawned inevitably on Amanda’s face. This would be her chance. If she could rehabilitate 318, that might just be the thing that would call everybody’s attention to her work. 

She _would not _fail.__

__________________ _

__

__The hour was late. Few people remained now on the large gray building that housed the lab where one day the greatest discoveries of human behavior would be made. Security, mostly, and the odd chemist in their lab._ _

__Amanda paced._ _

__Six days had passed from the seven she had been given to work on subject 318. She had been confident she could coach the subject to cooperation with some patience and dedication, using the same tones she had always used to convince that very subject to sit quietly while she administered her daily medication or to answer her questions without crying too much._ _

__But she hadn’t managed. She had tried and tried, she had been sweet and she had been harsh. 318 showed her no reaction. The first few days, Dr. Pike had asked her how fared her little project, with a smirk on her lips. Now she seemed to have lost interest. She had told Amanda, in front of all of the staff, to shut the light when she was done. Amanda felt humiliated. She couldn’t, wouldn’t give up, but all signs showed her that Dr. Pike had been right. The subject’s state was irreversible. No action of hers had any effect._ _

__“Please, please can’t you just do _one _thing for me?” she pleaded and looked at the subject as if it might answer her. She groaned and hid her face in her hands. “You will ruin my career, did you know? And die, too.”___ _

____The woman in the gave no answer._ _ _ _

____“I might as well do it myself,” she went to her suitcase and took out a syringe. She touched the needle to the woman’s arm, and then her neck. Taking a deep breath, she pushed it forward, feeling the skin break softly under the pressure._ _ _ _

____Her hand stilled when the needle was halfway through, carefully lodged in the external jugular vein, starkly visible beneath her pale skin. Amanda suddenly realized 318 was beautiful. “What was your name? ” she whispered softly, knowing no answer would come._ _ _ _

____She couldn’t. She tried to push the plunger, but her hands refused to follow through. _It would be such a waste._ Letting out a breath, she freed the needle from the woman’s neck. A tiny, minimal drop of blood surfaced from the wound and slid slowly to the back of her neck. Amanda followed its trail with her fingers, smearing it, and then softly pressed at the origin of the bleeding. The woman released a small whimper._ _ _ _

____The sound hit Amanda like an electrical discharge. She pressed harder and was rewarded with a full body shiver. In all the days she had tried to get something, anything out of the woman, she hadn’t thought about doing something like _this_._ _ _ _

____Amanda was almost shaking herself. Getting up from the bed and moving towards her suitcase, she told herself this was going to work. Somehow, this was how she was going to achieve success._ _ _ _

____She cleaned her hands before putting on gloves, and then picked up a scalpel. She had never really used one with a human. She hesitated, just for a second, before hardening her will. She could not _fail_._ _ _ _

____The woman was naked under her hospital gown. Amanda lifted it up to she chin, exposing small breasts and her slim stomach.The first cut was a shallow one, an arch right beneath the left breast. Once again the woman whimpered, but not much louder than the first time. Biting her lips, Amanda cut deeper right under the first one and got a much more satisfying moan._ _ _ _

____Six times she cut under that breast, before moving to mirror them on the other side. Every time, blood spilled down her skin, and though Amanda attempted not to make a mess, her gloves accidentally smeared some of it. The woman beneath her trembled and quivered, but though her moans of pain were getting louder, she still wouldn’t speak or answer to Amanda’s questions. Something was missing._ _ _ _

____She made one large cut right above her pubis, and the droplets that surfaced slowly went down towards her most intimate organ._ _ _ _

____“Don’t be a child, Amanda. You know what’s called.” Silence was all the answer she got._ _ _ _

____Tentatively, she slid her gloved finger between the woman's inner lips, and the moan she elicited was louder than any before, accompanied by a jerk and shortness of breath._ _ _ _

____Excited beyond measure, Amanda moved more intently between the subject's legs, the reactions she was getting making her shiver._ _ _ _

____This too was something she hadn't done before. Her movements were rough and unskilled, but as far as she could notice, the woman whose name she didn't know didn't have a problem with it. She writhed and moved in extasy, her lips never closing, her eyes never opening._ _ _ _

____When her wrist started to feel too tired, she made to stop, but before she had really gotten away, she heard her salvation come from those lips:_ _ _ _

_____"More."_ _ _

__It was only a word, but it was as much as she needed. Ignoring her own soreness, she went back to it immediately, but this time, she started to ask the woman questions, little things with no meaning, and when the woman didn't answer right away, Amanda would withdraw her fingers until she responded._ _

__When the woman finally climaxed, they were both sweaty and exhausted. The subject stared at her fearfully, but Amanda grinned like a maniac. She had succeeded. She had waked 318 from her comatose state, and Dr. Pike would have to recognize her talent. What else mattered?_ _

__She put her gloves away in the small back she carried in her suitcase and cleaned her hands throughout with alcohol. Never had she felt so powerful. One step before leaving, she turned back to her subject and asked, vaguely curious:_ _

__"What is your name?"_ _

__The woman shrank away at being addressed, but when the scientist didn't leave, she spoke in a small, timid voice:_ _

__"Amanda."_ _


End file.
